A Clean Slate
by Boots'n'Harrington
Summary: Jess and Leslie enter High School to make new friends and try to forget the insident of all those summers ago. But do they find new firends within High School and whats happened to Terabithia after that dreadful day?


**This is my first fan fiction, I'm going to gives it a go anyhow. I've scrapped my original idea of planning, my plan now is just to write and see were it gets me. So Please Read and Review.**

**

* * *

**

**A Clean Slate. **

**Chapter 1-**

**Reflections.**

As Jesse Aarons flopped down on his seat on the unfamiliar bus which took the children on the outskirts to Lark Creek High he managed to catch a glimpse at the familiar dirt track dividing his and his best friend in the world's houses, what would he have done if he had never met her? '_Speak of the devil'_ he thought as a familiar flustered pretty blonde girl collapsed in the worn red seat next to him. She barely managed to smile at him as she closed her eyes in exhaustion .

"What's up with you?"

"Over laid.." She puffed

"Let me guess reading all night."

She gave him a guilty grin.

"It was a really good book.' Lord Of the Flies.' It was wrote by a Englishman."

She told him in defence.

"Its about a group a group of kids who get stranded on a Island but..."

"I belive you."

"Well anyway i spent all night reading and Bill forgot to wake me this morning so i got up 10 Minutes ago."

He Chuckled.

Nearly twenty minutes of similar house, same plain lawns and silence as Lese lie tried to get over her rush but as the trip grew to an end her brilliant dazzling smiles returned at the prospect of a new start for her and jess to make some friends at last. Jess noticed the smile out of the corner of his eye '_How could see smile on the first day of school?'_ He thought to himself because he was a mix of nerves and anxiety. He dreaded this day all summer, hoping it would never come and now it had he was feeling a bit more than queezy .

"Whatcha' smiling about Les?"

She gave him a surprised look.

"Jess it's a new start for us, High Schools a lot different to Elementary, We'll be able to make new friends and…Finally get rid of Hoager!"

This cheered jess up a bit.

"Just think of all the new people we'll meet and i bet none of them will be like Gary and Scott."

"I dunno Les...But if we don't make any new friends we'll still have each other won't we?"

She beamed at him.

"'Course!"

They left each other to their thoughts, Brenda had been telling jess all summer how horrible high school is, how mean the teachers are, the amount of homework they get and how bad the bullies are._" But Leslie right." _Jess Thought_ "Brenda just Trying to get to me, idiot sister."_ But his thoughts kept getting knocked aside by a quite disturbing memory, one that had changed both Jess's and Leslie's lifes...

"_**Jess It's your Girlfriend!"**_

"_**Eh... Hullo…" **_

"_**Jess its Miss Edmonds."**_

_**His Heart felt as though it would burst from his chest.**_

"_**Jess I had some tickets for me and my nephews to go the Art Museum today, **__**But… My sister pulled out on me and I was wondering if you would like to go with me today?"**_

"_**Of…"**_

_**His Heart sank today was Saturday he had his chores to do.**_

"_**Miss Edmonds I would love to go but I have a lot to do today."**_

"_**Oh…Okay…Well Bye Then."**_

"_**You coming out Less?"**_

" '_**Course."**_

"_**Race you!"**_

"_**Hey!"**_

"_**I don't think we should cross today."**_

"_**Are Thou A Royal Wimp King Jess?"**_

"_**No! but look how deep the water is!"**_

"_**Give Me That Rope." She said with a shake with her head and a dismisive wave of her hand.**_

"_**Less Don't."**_

_**Snap, Splash!**_

"_**LESLIE! LESLIE!"**_

Jess was not the only one to be troubled by this memory at this time. Leslie Burke felt her eyes water as she remembered how naive and foolish she had been _'Why didn't I Listen.' _But as soon as the thought came it to her head was knocked aside by awe as she saw out of the window her new school and the flood of people surrounding it.Lark Creek High was a huge old red bricked three story building, almost picture perfect with its American flag perched on the roof flowing gracefully.Swarming into it was hundreds of students flowing out of the line of buses and pouring in to the doors of the the school.

"Jess Look!"

"Uh?...Ohh."

A New Start.

A New School.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Sorry For Shortness I'll make the next chapter longer.I'm gunna try to make it alot better than this one and try to get it around sunday or monday but thats only when i'm happy with this chapter._**


End file.
